


come buy, come buy

by Dianthus (AngstyChaosMagicUser)



Category: Goblin Market - Christina Rossetti
Genre: F/F, Incest, Past DubCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyChaosMagicUser/pseuds/Dianthus
Summary: Lizzie walks back to Laura in silence, unable to speak over the nectar coating her mouth.
Relationships: Laura/Lizzie (Goblin Market)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	come buy, come buy

Lizzie walks, as the wan moonlight fades and as night envelopes her.

Her silver penny jingles gratefully in her purse whenever she stumbles, or picks up her speed, or trips.

She tries to keep the goblin juices from catching too much dirt. She dares not open her mouth, not to lick the sweet nectar from her lips, not to cry out when her ankle sprains. Their juice - stickier than honey - dries only slowly, caking her hair and crusting her eyelids and weighing down her remaining clothes, dribbling from the hollow of her neck where one pressed cherry after cherry and down under her blouse, tracing over her breasts.

Lizzie's body tingles.

There's a laugh, behind her, and the few remaining rags of her torn skirt flutters in a sweet breeze, carrying a raucous 'Won't you buy?' Lizzie's eyes sting with tears.

She starts to run, heedless of the tangles she must thread through, the stones in her path. Her feet carry her true, even with the pain flickering through her, and, somehow, Lizzie finds her way home.

The garden is perfect, Lizzie thinks, all the tender care she put into it to tempt her sister out having led to sweet, ripe fruits beyond imagining - but not as sweet and ripe as the goblin fruit.

Lizzie dares not call out, lips still pinched tight, afraid of the thick nectar still liquid at the entrance to her mouth. She does not know what would happen if she tasted it, even now - would she run back to the goblin men, body aching and scratched and bruised, and give herself to their pleasure, the wasting doom they bring?

She doesn't know. 

She keeps her mouth shut as she fumbles open her cottage door, stumbling towards where Laura sits in her chair, staring blankly out the window towards the glen.

But Laura looks over, gaze falling on the glisten of Lizzie's honeyed skin, a hungry look crossing her face as she surges out of her chair. But - 

"Oh, Lizzie!" Laura cries, reaching out for her. "Did you taste their fruit? Did - must my ending be yours? Thirsty, beyond all enduring, goblin-ridden, the light in your chest gone - "

Lizzie shakes her head, trying to smile even as she keeps her lips pressed tight. 

Laura's breath starts getting heavy, pupils blown wide, glinting in the lantern light as she looks at the nectar covering her sister.

Lizzie reaches out, offering herself silently.

And her sister collides with her, heedless of the juice staining her own clothes, pressing her mouth to Lizzie's cheek, licking, sucking, trying to get every last sweet drop - 

Lizzie shudders. She does not open her mouth, even as Laura's lust for the goblin fruit draws her mouth down to Lizzie's jaw - Lizzie is sensitive there, and a moan builds in her chest - but the goblins had tried to get Lizzie to cry out, too, in pleasure or pain, and she keeps her lips stitched tight even as her sister suckles at her jaw, her neck, tugging away her blouse to get at her shoulder.

Lizzie's knees go a bit weak. Laura pushes her to the ground, and Lizzie allows it, trying not to sigh, even as Laura tears off her blouse, exposing Lizzie's breasts. Lizzie just breathes, heavily, as she watches Laura suck on the blouse - straddling Lizzie - trying to get every drop of sweetness - 

It's hard to get enough breath just through her nose. Lizzie pushes through.

Eventually Laura finishes wringing her blouse of every sweet drop and flings it aside, before staring down at her sister with a naked hunger in her eyes.

Lizzie raises her chin, turning her head to bare a part of her neck Laura hadn't gotten to.

And Laura swoops in, mouth returning to her earlier ministrations, hands gripping Lizzie's arms tight enough to dig into the bruises the goblins left. Lizzie has to fight to keep from letting the moan in her chest out - it feels like a bird, beating its wings against the cage of her ribs, desperate to get out - 

But Laura still hasn't kissed her lips, still hasn't drawn out the nectar there, and Lizzie dares not.

Laura finishes with her neck, following the juicy trail down over Lizzie's collarbone - the hollow there must have gathered quite a bit, from the attention it gets - then further, sucking, nipping, licking, down Lizzie's breast - 

Laura's lips close around one nipple. Lizzie almost gasps, barely restraining herself. Her toes flex and curl, her stomach tightens, her belly warms, as Laura presses against her, licking desperately at her breasts. Lizzie moans, mouth still pressed shut.

When Laura finishes - 

What comes next is only slightly less tortuous, Laura's mouth roaming over Lizzie's stomach and ribs and sides and hips, consuming hungrily. Lizzie doesn't know how long it lasts, trembling - 

And then Laura finishes tearing her skirt off, and discovers Lizzie's slit.

The goblin men had started cramming fruits inside Lizzie, as if her slit was another mouth - it hadn't worked, hadn't intoxicated her like a single taste of nectar would, but the goblins had quite enjoyed it, had clearly meant to pleasure Lizzie until she cried out - 

She hadn't.

She doesn't now.

It's close, when her sister starts sucking on her clit. Far too close.

Laura seems to have figured out there's more juice inside, fingers racing into Lizzie's depths when Laura's tongue turns out to be insufficient to clean her out, scooping out the nectar and bringing it to Laura's questing tongue. Lizzie trembles, eyes tearing up, heart racing, closed mouth moans rocking her body.

Her sister finishes - Lizzie barely notices over the waves of pleasure - and Lizzie floats as Laura's mouth trails further down, over her legs - especially the thick trails of juice that had dripped out down Lizzie's thighs as she ran. Lizzie tries to remind herself she needs to keep her lips pressed tightly together.

Laura nuzzles her a bit, sighing, when she finishes Lizzie's front - and instead of coming up to take the nectar from Lizzie's lips, she pulls her sister up, turns her around to administer to her back and shoulders - finishes, strips off her own clothes to suck the nectar staining them away - 

Lizzie holds still, eyes wide, shaking.

And Laura, naked, presses against her, arms wrapped around her, and kisses her on the lips, moaning as she sucks.

Lizzie lets her mouth fall open, but Laura doesn't push any nectar in.

And then Laura starts to cry, gasping - screaming, beating at herself - 

Lizzie wraps her arms around her sister, trying to hold her down, to ground her, to keep her from injuring herself - 

Slowly, her sister subsides, before passing out.

Lizzie picks her up, stumbling, and carries her to their bed. She kneels beside the mattress, clinging to Laura's hand, whispering all the things she couldn't say.

Waiting for her sister to wake.

The night - and her vigil - seems determined not to end.

Patiently, loyally, Lizzie waits.

And, as the sun kisses Laura's golden locks, setting them aflame - more beautiful than any goblin fruit! - Laura's eyes open.

Lizzie smiles, watery, and weeps in relief.

"Sister!" Laura says, distraught. Lizzie springs up, throws herself over her sister, embracing her. "Oh, sister, did I hurt you - are you claimed by them - "

"No, no, not at all my dear," Lizzie gasps out between her tears and her laughter. "I didn't open my mouth once for their trespasses - and you couldn't hurt me, not ever - "

Still, Laura weeps. Lizzie curls around her. Finally, her sister says: "I'm afraid I might have replaced one longing for another - their fruits are bitter to me, now, bitter beyond belief - but the taste of your skin! - "

Lizzie laughs until she cries. "I'm no goblin, Laura!" she says, beaming. "You may taste of me as often as you want - until you grow sick from it - "

Laura hugs her tighter, kisses her, and tumbles her over in bed.

Lizzie, finally, gets a taste  _ back _ .


End file.
